Echoes
by Sadman2007
Summary: Bartimaeus is yet again summoned back to Earth. But this time something is wrong. Kitty and Natheniel are both dead but Bartimaeus soon learns the true meaning behind the saying "History tends to repeat itself"
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: The Bartimaeus Trilogy does not belong to me. It belongs to the brilliant Jonathan Stroud.

This takes place after the third book!

Bartimaeus POV _  
Aaaaggghhh yeeesssssss. The feeling of the Other Place on my essence was intense. I felt my essence mix into the essence of others. [1 I know you humans may find this wierd but we are for all purposes one entity in the Other Place] I was back home yet a part of me longed to be back on Earth. I knew Natheniel was gone but Kitty would be all alone. [2 That kid and Ptolomy were quite alike once you got down to the basics. I was wondering what would happen if they both met each other. My money was on them being rivals.] But after pondering I realised that in the end even if I wanted to help I couldn't go back to Earth even if I wanted to.

Then a feeling hit me, I was being summoned back to Earth. As my essence rushed down to Earth I decided to take Natheniel's form out of respect. [3 Though mind you I did add some of Ptolomy in my form. Mainly his eyes and hair.] As I took form I saw the sleek body of Kitty Jones and I was glad. I didn't show this though and appeared in a flash of fire. Then in the most cutest voice I could make I said "Well I'm glad you summoned me Kitty, I thought you forgot all about me!" Then I forced my inhuman Ptolomy/Natheniel mix to look offended. But when I saw what I thought was Kitty step out of the shadow I closed my mouth and turned into a serpent. [4 She stepped three centimetres from the edge of the pentacle. I was hoping she would make another step so I could leave unimbarresed.]

"What did you say foul demon." came the voice of the Kitty look alike that had summoned me. "Nevermind that, however pitiful demon I need you to listen very carefully. Inside the city is a vault and inside it is this countries most precious items. The commoners police and the magicians demons gaurd it with their lives. Inside it is an amulet which holds Nouda. I need you to take it and give it to me so that I may release Nouda on the garbage that calls themselves the government. I will summon you one week from now. Now begone!""Wait a moment..." I began [5 I liked masters that went straight to the point but I hated my current one right now.] "BEGONE!" Commanded the magician. With that I set off to locate the vault.

As I was flying I looked around and saw a man running from the police. As I passed him I thought I saw something familiar about him so I followed him around. Man that guy was good and he lost the police in a matter of minutes and just as he was going to turn into an alley I transformed into Ptolomy and confronted him. When I saw his face my jaw dropped. [6 Not literally. Sometimes you humans can be so dense and full of yourselves.]  
Standing in front of me was Natheniel.

OOOH CLIFFHANGER ALREADY

This is titled echoes for a reason and first to guess why gets 5 chapters dedicated to them! (chap2,chap5,chap7,chap9 and chap11)

This is a mini chapter because I wanted to see if people liked my writing.

R n R please.

And I will be responding to any questions.


	2. Natheniel?

Disclaimer : I do not own The Bartimaeus Trilogy. It belongs to Jonathan Stroud.  
A/N I'll update the chapters once someone has figured out my question.

Bartimaeus POV -  
"N-n-nat?" I muttered while I stared at the figure in front of me. This person looked exactly like Natty boy in every way but I knew he was dead. Maybe this was another universe, I mean Faquarl and I have been through crazier things. [1 Well for one thing we once met myself from the future. Thinking about those moments made me actually miss Faquarl. What are you doing reading this? Go on and read the story for god sakes] But deep inside I knew it wasn't.

"Get out of my way idiot!" said the mystery man slightly annoyed. "Sorry but may I know your name?" came my reply. "Why would you need to know that? I'm sorry but you could be a resistance spy." replied the man. I could not think of anything to say. [2 I know a great spirit like me would never of been tounge tied at a moment like this but sometimes even we get blanks.] "Well it cant hurt for you to know. Grant Lowe at your service" with that said he made a bow which I could swear broke his spine.

I was still unable to speak though I still eyed Grant for anything that could seperate him from Natheniel. I found nothing and while I was staring at him he made his debonair escape. However in my minds eye I still saw him.

A few hours later I was disturbed out of my deep thinking by the poking of a toddler. Its mother came to me and apoligised before violently pulling the toddler away. Well I guess I've wasted enough time thinking. [3 If you are wondering I was thinking about Kitty and Nat. As well as Grant and my Kitty look alike master. I was also thinking about what Grant said about me being a resistance spy. I mean the resistance got what they wanted or was this a new resistance.] With a sloppy transformation gone was Ptolomy and in his place was a fly.

Grant POV -  
Man that egyptian was irratating but why couldn't I get him out of my head? I had never seen him before and the last time an egyptian had been spotted was back in the day of John Mandrake. I had a lot to think about already. If only things were as they were back then. Peace was all I have ever wanted. In fact I had grown following in the footsteps of both Kitty Jones and Ptolomaeus. I had never restrained any spirit and it was a wonder in the magical community that I had never been devoured. But sadly the magical resistance that wanted magician rule was still attacking so I left to go back to Parlament.

I had gotten halfway when I heard massive explosion coming from Trafalgar square and a familiar shape being tossed into the air. Then the body of the egyptian landed in a messy heap in front of me. It looked at me and said quizzingly "Natheniel?" then lost consciencness. I looked up and down the street before trying to pick up his body. However sadly due to me not being as fit as I should be all I achieved was dragging him into another allyway.

Then out of nowhere I saw a marid drop down onto the street looking everywhere. I knew I should of handed the spirit to the authorities but something inside me screamed to defy my morals and hide him. So against all my beliefs I dismissed the hunting marid by allowing all blame to go to me if it ever got punished. The marid knew my reputation and thus flew back to its original area.

Bartimaeus POV -  
I had flown into Trafalgar square in the hopes of gossip about the vault I was supposed to find. To my surprise instead I found magicians and commoners celebrating with a few afrits and marids on gaurd duty. The instant I had tried to run away one of the gaurds spotted me and I was blasted away by a high powered detonation. Just before I lost consciencnous I thought I saw Natheniel.

While I was unconsciencnous I felt memories passing by. At first I was back in Egypt with Ptolomy and next I was with Solomon after I handed him his ring then soon after I was with at at his first summoning. Good memories apart from the last of course. Then I saw Kitty and Natheniel pass my eyes. Those two where the last to leave before I awoke in a magicians room.

A/N Yeah another quick mini chapter due to school starting soon. I will be making 5000 word chapters on the weekends though they may take 1 - 2 weeks

I'll update this chapter (and more) when someone answers the questions on chapter 1

To get chapter 3 (the first proper length chapter) dedicated to you be the first to review this chapter!

And I will be answering reviews!


	3. The great escape

Dedicated to MaiWishes

Disclaimer

I do not own The Bartimaeus Trilogy.

I do own the storyline and any Original Characters (OC's)

Bartimaeus POV

As I awoke I saw a fish in a beautifully decorated bowl. Instantly the smell of rosemary hit me and I jumped up and hit my poor head on the ceiling. I covered my nose while looking around what appeared to be a magicians room. The room itself had silver curtains and a familiar looking painting with a vase of flowers on a side table. In the center was a round table with two chairs.

I looked around noticing the small eyes of an imp watching me. I watched it from the corner of my eye while looking around for the door. I couldn't find it after a quick glance around until I noticed that i was hanging from a hook on the door I was looking for.

Grant POV

As I was walking up to my room I heard the sound of rumbling which signalled the awakening of my guest. I could not place it but somehow I thought I knew the guise that my guest was wearing. Just before I opened the door I dismissed the imp watching the spirit and then walked in.

Nobodies POV (Inside the room)

Grant walked in without realizing that the imp had hung Bartimaeus up on the door and threw the door open with all his might. "OW, hey watch it. Do you mind?" came the muffled voice of Bartimaeus from behind the door. Grant hurriedly closed the door and helped Bartimaeus off the hook on the door.

Both human and djinni sat down opposite to each other on the chairs and stared. Bartimaeus was the first to get his voice back "So... why did you dismiss the imp? For all you know a rival magician sent me to kill you. Why are you so confident?" Grant just stared at Bartimaeus for he had not even realized the djinni asked a question. Then all of a sudden Grant shot straight on his feet and in a small rage went walking around the room muttering. Then he shot forward to Bartimaeus and asked "who are you? I have a feeling that I know you yet I can not remember you. Who in the world are you?"

Bartimaeus POV

Man that guy is an idiot. What in the world was he thinking putting his back to me. ME, the Serpent Of Silver Plumes was not considered a threat. With a quick spell I made a fake image of me and ran through the door. I don't know how long I had been in that house and I have a feeling my master is slightly worse than Khaba. [1 For those who have not heard of the story of me and the Ring, Khaba is a very cruel master. Though the sock in the face and his missing fingers were good to see I would of still liked to of never been summoned to him in the first place.] If that boy had been taking any notice of me he would of realized that the Egyptian in his room was ever so slightly flat.

Well this little side alley was a complete failure. At least now I know trafalgar square is not somewhere I want to be any time soon. I need a rest so I might as well sit in that tree and wait for something to happen.

Nobodies POV

A little blue bird flew into a large tree and perched itself on the lowest branch. It stayed there watching pedestrians walk by but after a while its eyes started closing. In no less than 5 minutes it fell asleep.

Bartimaeus POV

When I opened my eyes the London I was in was gone. In its place was the Glass Palace which was crashing down. Time was frozen still and I saw every single detail from after I left. It made me sick seeing Natheniels hand burning away. I could see everywhere in his final moments, then I found Kitty outside. A look of happiness on her face from thinking that Nat and will come back. I forced myself to look away knowing what was going to remove her happiness. Then I heard voices seeming to come from nowhere yet everywhere "Do not be saddened my friend. For you shall help us forever. You remember when you told me that 'history tends to repeat itself'? Well you shall find out the true meaning. Bartimaeus you have been helping us for a long time. See you." With that my bird eyes opened.

A/N

Yes I know i promised a 5000 word chapter but school has gotten serious. They are giving me 50 minutes of homework per period. Which means I get 250 minutes of homework a day. So I have not been able to write often. I'll only have Sundays available. This means from now on most chapters will take 3-4 weeks. Im so sorry :(

anyway questions

MaiWishes

Q1 Humans and marids have nothing to celebrate. I merely put them there as guards. I should really re-write that bit to make that clearer.

Q2 I have a general idea of the plot up to the end but I'm always getting ideas to add so this could take a while.

MaiWishes is very close to the answer of my first question.(in chap 1)

anyway R n R


	4. An afrit and an old friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BARTIMAEUS TRILOGY

A/n Sorry for the late update. I lost the passion to write but it came back after reading the trilogy again! Also I have been playing Disgaea lately and some of it has rubbed off into this chapter. And again SORRY but I am not sticking to a word limit because I find it to be really hard to type knowing I have MUCH MORE to type. So I will be updating much more often as I am spending about 30min-1hour on this every day!

The bird stayed in the tree for a day. A little boy at the age of 9 had noticed it and climbed the tree. The boy perched himself next to the bird and started poking it. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he poked the bird in the eye.

"HEY! I'm thinking here" mumbled the bird lowly.

The boy had not realised it was the bird talking and looked around with eyes the size of dinner plates. He looked everywhere but to no success. With that his curiosity of the bird was diminished and he left in a panick.

A few minutes later that same boy came back with his mother.

"Mommy, mommy that scary voice came from here" whispered the high pitched voice of the young boy.

"Now, now sweety. I think you were hearing things. Lets go to my work so we dont have to see our good for nothing father"

"But mommy I dont like your wor-"

"He wasn't hearing things" the bird interrupted.

"Who s-said t-t-that?" came the scared voice of the woman.

"I DID" the bird said in a furious rage and flew straight into the woman's face. Then like a fighter jet the bird took off only to come back and harass the woman yet again. After three repititions of the little dance the bird saw a wolf jump at him.

Bartimaeus POV

The wolf came from nowhere and had two paws pinning me down. It was a normal wolf which had probably escaped from the zoo. [1. I knew because I could smell that horrid food you call corn dogs on its fur] It tried biting my head off with its massive teeth but I had rested for so long that I only needed one muscle to take that beast off me.

The ruckus me and the wolf caused had attracted the attention of everyone in a large area around me. All the commoners had seen a bird throw a wolf into the air with one wing. One of them recognised what I was and threw a silver ring at me screaming unrecognisable words. It was then I saw a man in a neighbouring building phoning someone who was staring at me. He instantly put the phone down and dialled what I thought was the police. I tried running from the scene but just as I started flying I was hit by a detonation. As I fell from the sky I blacked out.

As I came to I saw a large grassy area. Everywhere I looked I saw grass. Someone had moved me here and the question was, who? It did not take long for the mysterious djinni in question to appear.

"Barty boy?"

"Sumroder?"

"Hey it is you!"

"Yeah it is. Was it you who did this to me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry but you know the whole slavery thing, right?"

"Ah yes. Its not like you out of all djinni would attack me."

"Hahaha. Yeah I guess not."

"Well I gotta go and fulfill my charge."

"Well you know me Barty. My charge was to capture you. So what do you say about hurling a detonation at me and we'll call it even?"

"Yeah, ok."

Now you people reading this may get confused. Who was I talking to? Well the answer was simple. It was my oldest friend Sumroder. He liked to use the guise of a teenager with glasses. Funnily enough his usual guise resembles Natty boy a lot. Me and Sumroder have somehow always been on the same side in every war. One of our missions got him captured. He was going to be executed in front of an entire city and against the orders of my current master at the time I rescued him. My essence had been in pain for 200 years after that.

Ever since then he always told me that he owed me his life so whenever things like this happen he would take the punishment and let me go.

I had run from the area after I let out a detonation that was slightly more powerful than it was supposed to be. I could hear the magicians and their police come to me. I ran as fast as my human guise could get me.[2. I didn't have time to pick which human and frankly I didn't know what I looked like.] A magicians car had turned into the street I was in and sped towards me. I threw my arms back and fired a slight detonation just in front of the car sending it skyrocketing. Another car came by this time accompanied by a low level djinni. I ran as fast as I could while dodging the detonations being sent my way. I jumped onto the roof of the car and grabbed the djinni by what I thought was a wing and shoved its head through the driver's side window. Jumping off the car I decided to go by roof and started running yet again. I jumped through a bunch of drying clothes when I saw an afrit pass by. It saw me too and gave chase.

I knew I couldn't beat it on a head to head fight. So I ran as quickly as I could while trying to sense what that thing behind me was doing. I saw a flash of blue and instantly changed into a bird just as the roof under me turned into water. At least I knew what type of afrit I was dealing with. [3. There are an three basic types of afrit, Water, Fire and Earth. If and afrit gained the power of wind it would be classified as a madrid. Basically an afrit of water can turn almost anything to water and came influence water to a great degree. Being an entity of fire and air my chances were slim] Another flash of blue and a sword of water missed my wing by a hair. Yet again another flash of blue and this time a wall of water formed in front of me. I turned around to look at the afrit. It looked like a mix between a big T.V and a pig with lots of horns in the worst places. It grunted at me and it clicked its fingers [4. or stumps because it was as if someone had cut his fingers off] and another flash of blue. The sky was blacked out and I saw a massive wall of water come crashing down. I erected a shield around me and any water that touched it sizzled away.

"Ahh. A fire djinni. How lucky am I today?" said the afrit happily. I took the time he wasted talking gathering energy and releasing a huge blast of fire into it. [5 Just to clarify. A detonation is simply controlling air into a small projectile and throwing it. What I did was a controlled burst of fire which would hurt even more. The reason there is fire after a detonation is the friction caused by the air and- Wait why are you reading this when you could be reading the action packed fight between me and the afrit?] I moved in quickly while it was off balance and made a sword out of some excess essence I had and put a lot of energy into it and cut the afrit straight across the center of his body. He snarled and made a sword of water and cut my sword in two. I was stunned at the power this afrit had but I managed to dodge all his attacks. I fell backwards and noticed the slice in his body was leaking essence and I grabbed a piece of metal while I ran away. I tried running through alleys and back roads while my hand was sizzling and that afrit followed while hurling different things at me. That thing even swore at me in an ancient language that even I didn't know. In the end I chose to end the fight in front of my master's home. I did a backflip of the door and that idiot ran straight through it. I landed in perfect style and stabbed the shard of metal straight into the hole in his essence. His body started to fizz but he did not stop. We both knew that a simple piece of metal that big would not kill him however it would weaken him. In a fit of rage the afrit used all its energy into turning the entire house into water and crashing it all down on top of me freezing me solid. He forgot I was a djinni of fire and air and I quickly left the sizzling essence which was all that was left of the annoying afrit.

After a few hours running around as a tourist asking questions I had found a great deal of information about my assignment. Firstly I was shocked to hear Nat had failed after sacrificing himself. It turns out that the gigantic release of energy from the staff only knocked both Nat and Nouda out cold for five years. Then a rumour went around saying that a commoner had stayed outside Nat's hospital until he woke. When he awoke Nat had lost all his memory but somehow learned the magician's trade and close to perfected it in 5 months. After preparing to capture Nouda in an amulet Nouda had awoken and fled somewhere for ages. Every country was in alert and the terror that was Nouda had unified every single country under one leader (the PM himself). After that Nat was given unlimited resources and had managed to make a portable entrapment spell which could capture Nouda. After a few lifetimes of searching they found Nouda 10 kilometers underwater and captured him. However by this time the 'great' Nathaniel had died peacefully. At his funeral everyone that mattered in the new world came as well as a commoner whose face no one had seen. After finding and capturing Nouda the world was at peace. Know the government was made of mostly commoners and a few low level magicians. All the high level magicians had been turned into the worlds peace keeping force however some magicians, whose conversations I listened into, hate this new government and has formed the resistance. After finding all this out my mind was close to full with information. I sat down on the street where Nathaniel's old house was and sat there thinking.

I sat down thinking of many things. Firstly who the heck was my master. I've figured out that she is part of the resistance but what the heck are they planning to need the amulet? Next the guy that looks like Nat. Who the heck would want his ugly mug to style his suit and hair to look like him? The last thing was the 'dream' I had. Spirits don't dream. It has never been told of and no one in the Other Place has shared memories of dreaming. After my long and confusing little think I left to wander away in a random direction.

As I flew I found the recently built mall. It was 10 stories tall and was full of shops. Some of them were magical and some were normal but one thing was certain. To you humans it was one of the best things you have ever saw. If you people want to see something built that was good then go to one of the many walls I have built. They would be sturdier than this human monstrosity. In fact for a little fun I blew it over with a small detonation in its supporting beams inside and ran away. What I saw astonished me. It was the vault.

The opening to the vault was made of steel and had a hex on it that would fry me if I touched it. However one of the commoners close by that had survived saw it and tried opening it out of curiosity. I helped him by sending a strong gust of wind against his hand just as he tried pushing it open. Sadly he was burnt alive and I hovered over the entrance and continued downward.

A/N

Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!


	5. Voices and armies

A/n So sorry for the extremely long wait. That's all I can say really.

The vault was nothing like I expected. What I expected was a full steel vault but what I found was that only the entrance was, yet I could feel the steel stinging my essence even after I passed it. What I found in the vault was nothing compared to what I had seen before.

The cavern of a room was most likely ten kilometres long and five kilometres wide. The entire room was full of magical trinkets, and when I had tried to switch to any other plane of sight I was blinded by an intense burst of colour. What surprised me was that they had cleared all the space from the middle of the room, and inside the clearing were two pedestals.

One was an amulet which looked like the amulet of Samarkand but it was severely burnt. Even from my vantage point at the top of the room I could smell the gagging smoke coming from it. The other was a simple seashell, yet even from my position I could sense the overwhelming screams pulling me towards it.

I floated gently down to the boxes set up surrounding the clearing. They were rotting away and inside I could see a hand clawing its why up to me. The rotting stench of it jerked me away from it and into the clearing. With that simple action I felt something snap beside me and the smell of a summoning close by had gotten my attention. The smell grew even stronger than I thought possible when I saw the army of spirits headed my way.

The pedestal which held up the amulet disappeared and just before the same happened for the seashell I grabbed it and ran for my life. Once I touched the shell I felt an immense power surge through my essence. Even with the extra power I knew I could not fight back against the army of spirits headed my way and proceeded to run then the unimaginable happened. I heard Kitty's voice yell something at me that I could not comprehend. Her voice froze me in place and she kept shouting the same thing at me, yet my mind was frozen with all my thoughts focusing on the sound of her voice. That was when I realised what she was shouting at me. She was telling me to fight.

I ran at the army head on in the form of a black dragon. The roar I let out scared the lower ranking djinni and some even ran away. I rushed past the first few with unmatched speed and jumped over the in an incredible spin while firing detonations in every direction. Even though I threw out hundreds of detonations only a handful hit their mark, and their numbers were barely scratched.

An afrit in the form of another dragon tried to get to me first. It took one giant downward slash which barely dodged. I swiped its tail off and used the tail to bat away the waves of spirits trying to get to me. The afrit saw its opportunity and made a wall of fire enclosing both of us in it.

We both changed to a human form and ran at each other. He threw a punch up high and barely missed my head when I ducked down to swipe my feet at him. He flipped backwards and threw a fireball at me while also making a sword of fire in his other hand. In response I made a sword of air and fire. The blue flames of my sword burned my hand but I kept a firm grip on it, yet the feeling of the battle gave me immense pleasure. We both ran at each other with our swords raised high.

He struck down while I parried his sword and took a swipe at him. The red flames of his blade mixed with mine and we were both thrown back by an unknown force. Yet again we danced and every time we were thrown back. It happened again and again until I finally finished it. As he raised his sword I jumped back and threw a detonation at the ground below his feet. It stumbled the afrit and I had my opportunity to deal a finishing blow. With that the cage of fire disappeared and the spirits around me picked themselves up and ran at me from all directions.

A djinni which was even more bloodthirsty than the rest of the pack destroyed the other spirits close by and ate all of their essence and ran for me. It looked like a dog but its eyes were unlike anything I had seen before. The rest of the spirits were as scared of the djinni as I was so they stayed behind and watched.

The dog jumped and turned into a mix of a bird and fish, yet that wasn't what disturbed me the most about it. Its skin was cracking everywhere. It latched onto me and I could feel it growing out of its skin. That's when it hit me like a train. It was doing a kamikaze run as all the essence it had consumed could not be contained in its current state. Then the unbelievable happened and every single spirit was dismissed and an army of night police replaced them. All except the fish – bird combo platter.

A/n If you want to see a picture of the dragons I was talking about check my profile.


End file.
